Just a Simple, Little Crush
by ParticularlyChimerical
Summary: Hermione couldn't understand why she ended up liking Fred of all people, but she did, and she wasn't making an effort to stop anytime soon. Set in Order of the Pheonix. Rated T because I'm paranoid. I've got good feeling about this one! FW/HG! Enjoy :D
1. Prologue

First and foremost, I would like to dedicate this story to the person who helped me come out of my Writer's Block stage and gave me this idea: Miss Cinnamonhummingbird on Youtube. She makes the most amazing Fred and Hermione videos I have EVER seen! Not even kidding people!

Check them out here - www. youtube .com /user/Cinnamonhummingbird _(It wouldn't let me put the link in for some reason, so just take out the spaces and you'll be good!) _

You won't be disappointed in what you see. I can promise you that. Especially for all you awesome, hard shippers of Fremione!

Alright. Well, as I said before, I got this idea from her... well her videos... but still, from her! All her Fred and Hermione videos really inspired me; so I guess this story will a mixture between all of them. I currently have no idea how in the world Im going to start this off, but wish me luck anyway!

Okay well, I suppose that's it for now. You'll probably see more of these updates as the story develops more. Yeah, so... bye?

Thank you _**Okami of the Cheese**_ for Beta Reading this! Means a lot to me! Really does, mate! Words cannot explain enough! ;D

Now let's get started, shall we?

* * *

><p><strong>Just a Simple, Little Crush<strong>

_Prologue_

**Summary** - Hermione couldn't understand why she ended up liking Fred of all people, but she did, and she wasn't making an effort to stop anytime soon. Set in Order of the Pheonix. Rated T because I'm paranoid. I've got good feeling about this one! FW/HG! Enjoy :D

* * *

><p>It wasn't as if she'd never noticed him before, because she certainly had. She noticed a lot of things about him actually; the way his eyes shone deeply when he smiled, or how his bangs landed perfectly to the side when he flipped them. She even noticed the smaller details; his straight teeth, his rigid determination and dedication to pranking. But the biggest thing Hermione Jane Granger knew about Fredrick Gideon Weasley, was how to tell him apart from his twin.<p>

The Weasley twins were the infamous pranksters of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They were the ones to turn to for a smile at any time of the day, light or dark, sick or healthy, happy or sad. Heck, they could probably even make a grumpy ol' troll literally _die_ of laughter. They were friends with everyone, and everyone was their friend. Even the cunning and quite normally evil Slytherins—though they would go to the ends of the earth and back to deny it—laughed at their jokes and pranks plenty of times.

Yes, people knew things about them. People knew some of the more basic things about them. However, they knew only what they could catch on the outside, but not within. Only a few people could actually tell those charming guys apart; Hermione was one of those few. You knew it was a gift when not even their own mother could, and _she_ gave birth to them!

It was quite simple actually, but only those who paid enough attention to them could see it. A single mole, no bigger than a centimeter. That little thing was the key of knowing which was which. On the left side of George Weasley's neck, was that simple little difference. Fred on the other hand had no such mole. His neck, as what people would commonly say, was as smooth as a baby's bottom.

Hermione normally heard people mistaking the twins for each other while she was in the common room, studying for tests that were not going to happen any time soon. The funny thing was that they didn't seem to mind. They actually seemed pretty content on making sure they were absolutely identical; that no one could tell them apart, not even the slightest bit.

When people called Fred George or George Fred, they usually just went along with it. Never once did Hermione see them correct anyone. After that person left, they would just laugh, like it was some kind of inside joke no one but they would understand. The only person she ever saw them correct was Lee Jordan, their best friend and fellow prankster. But that almost never happened unless he was extremely tired or his mind had gone loopy for some reason, which again, didn't happen that often.

Fred.

It was a simple glance. A little smile. That was all it took to make Hermione's stomach go in whirls. The fact that the whirls made her feel like she was going to puke didn't help at all in the situation, either. She didn't know what made her feel this way, or why it even happened for that matter, but it _did_, and she wasn't making an effort to make it stop any time soon. Maybe it was how nice he looked in a tux last year during the Yule Ball, or the way he was always in such a good mood, but even she couldn't find any other explanation for the way she was feeling.

Was this love? No. She knew it wasn't. It was just a simple little crush.

Just a little crush that made her want to jump out of a window if it meant she'd get his attention. Just a little crush that made her willing to take any jinx that was coming his way, just to ensure that he'd keep that beautiful smile on his face, as big and grand as ever. Just a little crush that caused her to question even her own views on the way the world worked. Scratch that, it made her question what the _books_ said on the way the world worked.

Fred only saw her as a friend. Or a better wording for it: his little brother's best friend. She didn't mind that. It _was_ the truth, anyway. She wondered what the look on Ron's face would be if he ever found out she had a crush on his older brother. A look of terror, Hermione bet, or even worse... a look of betrayal.

Would it ruin their friendship? She really wondered at times. Was liking Fred really worth losing one of her best friends? The first time she asked this question it was an instant no, but as time went by and she asked herself again, her no became hesitant, and she never got around to answering it. But thinking about him now, she asked herself again. Was it really worth it?

_Yes._

Hermione gave a small gasp. How could she think that? Well, even if it did end her and Ron's friendship, she still had Harry to rely on. She gave another gasp. What was wrong with her? Had she really drifted so low as to choose a boy over one of her friends? The fact that it was Ron's older brother just made it ten times worse than it would have been if it were anyone else.

Hermione let out a huge sigh. Why did she have to feel this way about Fred? Why, of all the people in the whole world, did she end up liking _him_?

_Curse his gorgeous deep, sparkly blue eyes, _She thought grumpily,_ and his... pink, kissable lips... and... and... His smile that can make any girl melt like butter on the sidewalk on a hot summer's day, and... _Hermione gave herself a mental slap back into reality. No, this wasn't right. She'd get over the way she felt about him when they got back to Hogwarts. Hermione was sure of it. Well, more of which she was trying to keep positive about it.

_This better not affect my grades_, Hermione thought, kicking off her fluffy slippers and sliding back into bed. An image of Fred's smile popped into her mind unbidden as she turned off her bedside table light, and she eventually fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Ending Note: Okay guys. Hey! This is the end of the prologue type thingy, thing. Hopefully you enjoyed it? It was tough thinking of what to write for it, but I did it! Congrats to me! :D Yeah, <span>it was SHORT BECAUSE ITS ONLY THE PROLOGUE!<span> Oh and, in case you guys were wondering, that is actually how I tell the twins apart. With that one little mole. I noticed it the first time I saw **Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone**. At first I didn't know which one was which even with the mole, because I couldn't hear who pointed each other out, but then when he was all.. "Im Just joking, I am Fred!".. I was all.. "AHAAH! So that _must_ be George!" And from then on, I just knew.. :P I also can tell the difference in their faces now too, so... BONUS FOR ME! Lol, again, you guys should watch Cinnamonhummingbird's videos! Even the ones that aren't about Fred and Hermione! They are all just perfect and amazing! And the songs aren't that bad either!_

_Kay well, thanks for reading! If you could please REVIEW, it would mean a lot to me. I tend to get better confidence when I know people are actually looking forward to the next chapter... so..._

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! I welcome you to the first official chapter of this story! Hope y'all don't mind, but I'm going to skip to Grimmaulds place! :) If you do mind, then sorry! D= So... anyways... BOOM! Here we go! Hope you enjoy! And remember... WATCH **Cinnamonhummingbird**'s VIDEOS! I'm telling you, not a single one of you Fred and Hermione shippers will be disappointed... and if you are... GO SUCK A TREE STUB! :)

Oh and I forgot this in the prologue but...

**_DISCLAIMER: _**I do not own anything that has to do with Harry Potter... if you saw it before... it's obviously not mine!

Now let's begin... Shall we? *cough* We Shall!

Oh, and thank you **_Okami of the Cheese_** for Beta Reading this for me! Again, means a lot! And... Again, No words can possible describe how grateful I am to have you as my Beta Reader! You deserve a HUGE cookie! *throws a cookie at your face* ENJOY! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Just a Simple, Little Crush<strong>

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>"We <em>know<em>, Harry!" said Ginny earnestly. Harry had just arrived at Grimmauld Place only minutes before, and he had already done a fair share of shouting. Hermione hadn't meant to make him so angry, but it wasn't as if she even had a choice. As far as she was concerned, Dumbledore's orders were law.

"And of course, they didn't report a word about the Dementor attacking you," said Hermione, "Someone's told them to keep quiet. That should've been a really big story, _'Out-of-control Dementor'_. They haven't even reported that you broke the International Statute of Secrecy — we thought they would, it would tie in so well with this image of you as some stupid show-off — we think they're biding their time until you're expelled, then they're really going to go to town — I mean, _if_ you're expelled obviously," she went on hastily, "you really shouldn't be, not if they abide by their own laws, there's no case against you."

Hermione could tell that Harry didn't want to talk about his hearing, but it was important. What if he was to be expelled? What if he was to never go back to Hogwarts again? He wouldn't be the only one affected by this... many others would as well, her included. He was her very best friend, and she couldn't bear it if he got himself expelled on a matter as simple as Underage Magic!

"Uh-Oh."

Hermione sucked in her breathe as she heard Fred and his brother, George, disapperate. Over the past few weeks there at Grimmauld Place, Hermione's little crush hadn't gone away as she thought it would. If anything, it had just gotten stronger. Then again, seeing the person you fancied every single day and night _did_ tend to bring them into mind often.

Mrs. Weasley appeared in the doorway just seconds after Fred and George left. "The meeting's over, you can come down and have dinner now, everyone's dying to see you, Harry. And who's left all those dung-bombs outside the kitchen door?"

Hermione turned and gave Ginny a knowing look.

"Crookshanks," said Ginny. "He loves playing with them." _Of course, blame the cat... _Hermione thought, rolling her eyes, but a small smile was plastered on her lips.

"Oh," said Mrs. Weasley, "I thought it might have been Kreacher, he keeps doing odd things like that. Now don't forget to keep your voices down in the hall. Ginny, your hands are filthy, what have you been doing? Go and wash them before dinner please..."

Hermione gave a small laugh at her friend's look, and then turned back to Ron and Harry. They were now alone once again. She eyed the door. She really didn't want to be shouted at again. Harry seemed to notice her and Ron's nervous looks because he began talking.

"Look..." Harry muttered, but Ron shook his head.

Hermione sighed and gave him a sad look, then said quietly, "We knew you'd be angry, we really don't blame you, but you've got to understand, we _did_ try and persuade Dumbledore —"

"Yeah, I know," said Harry grudgingly. Hermione sighed in relief. At least he was a bit calmer now.

"Who's Kreacher?" He asked suddenly.

"The House-elf who lives here," said Ron. "Nutter. Never met one like him."

Hermione frowned at him. "He's not a _nutter_, Ron —"

"His life's ambition is to have his head cut off and stuck up on a plaque just like his mother," said Ron irritably. "Is that normal, Hermione?"

"Well — well, if he is a bit strange, it's not his fault —"

Hermione glared as she saw Ron roll his eyes at Harry.

"Hermione still hasn't given up on _spew —"_

Hermione's glare hardened. "It's not 'spew'!" She said heatedly. "It's the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare, and it's not just me, Dumbledore says we should be kind to Kreacher too —"

"Yeah, yeah," said Ron. "C'mon I'm starving."

_He doesn't understand how __Kreacher__ must be feeling_, Hermione thought. She knew that house-elf enslavement was wrong. That is why she started S.P.E.W. Unfortunately, according to Ron, it was a waste of time... but just he wait! One day, S.P.E.W would take over the world! Then she'd be the one laughing at _him_!

Hermione followed behind the two as they sauntered out the door and onto the landing. They made their way over to the stairs before Ron stopped abruptly.

"Hold it!" He breathed, flinging out an arm to stop her and Harry walking any further. "They're still in the hall, we might be able to hear something."

The three of them looked cautiously over the banisters. Hermione moved a bit closer to get a better hearing. She saw Snape, though he was hard to miss. His hair seemed, if it was even possible, greasier than before. Hermione wiggled her nose in disgust, then walked away from the stairs.

"I thought S.P.E.W was a pretty good idea, by the way." a voice suddenly whispered in her ear. She gave a small jump and turned to see Fred. He had small smirk playing across his lips. She sucked in her breath once more to keep from squealing.

Fred walked away, sending her a wink (causing her to shiver), before climbing up to the landing above Harry and Ron. He then proceeded to lower the Extendable Ear in his hands down towards all the people. Hermione saw, however, that just a moment later, they began moving towards the front door and out of sight.

"Dammit."

Hermione sighed happily. Normally she'd be the one to oppose any means of cussing, but she actually didn't mind when Fred did so. That only made matters worse for her, of course. How was she supposed to get over him, if every little thing that he did made her want to skip in circles for 24 non-stop hours?

She heard the front door open, and then close. Hermione guessed everyone had gone now. She walked up next to Harry and Ron once more.

"And don't forget to keep your voice down in the hall, Harry," She whispered, while making her way down the staircase. Hermione made a small disapproving noise as they passed the row of house-elf heads on the wall.

"We're eating down in the kitchen," Mrs. Weasley whispered, when they all arrived at the bottom of the stairs. As she turned to Harry, Hermione passed them and walked towards the kitchen door. "Harry, dear, if you'll just tiptoe across the hall, it's through this door over here —"

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks as she heard a loud CRASH.

"Tonks!" She heard Mrs. Weasley whispering. Hermione opened up the door of the kitchen, hearing Tonks' faint calls of 'Sorry!' and walked in. She came to another stop, seeing the twins a little further down. Fred caught a glimpse of her then smiled and shot her yet another wink.

Hermione felt herself turning red. _He winked at me. Fred __Weasley__... Winked at me. Two times in one single day. What... how... Why is this affecting me so much? _Honestly_, it shouldn't —_

"Oi! Tomato Face!" She heard someone call from beside her. "Mind moving? No one can get through the door."

Hermione turned to see Ginny giving her a grin. "Sorry..." she mumbled, stumbling slightly out of the way and then ducking her head down. She had sincerely hoped Fred hadn't heard that, but when she raised her head once more (when she knew her blush had gone away), she caught Fred looking at her once more, giving a questioning smile.

She started to turn red all over again.

* * *

><p><em>And they lived happily, ever after... The end! No, not really, but it's the end of the chapter. Don't give up on this story just yet mates! It'll probably get better when we finally get to Hogwarts! I'm usually better at the whole Hogwarts thing or the Burrow... but I'm never really good at anywhere else. Not sure why, so... don't ask? Or I suppose you can if you want but er... Never mind. Thanks for reading if you did! And I would be extremely grateful if you'd all...<em>

**REVIEW!**


End file.
